Magic Skill: Burning Heart
|rōmaji= Majikku Sukiru: Bāningu Hāto |type= Magic Skill |user= TBA }} Magic Skill: Burning Heart ( , Majikku Sukiru: Bāningu Hāto lit. Internalized Magic Arts: Kinetic Force Absorbing Counteroffensive) is a Magic Skill related to Fire Magic which enables the user to absorb kinetic and magical energy from any injuries that they have taken and redirect it at their opponent, effectively amplifying their power a hundredfold as the battle drags on. Description The power known as Burning Heart was born thanks to the discovery of Magic Skills ( , Majikku Sukiru lit. Internalized Magic Arts), abilities which aren't magic proper and are unique ways to utilize magic, far beyond the norm due to being a manipulation and extension of the basics; with this knowledge in hand, the user was capable of modifying an aspect of their magical power, in this case, their Magic Origin, in order to achieve the desired result. In any case, Magic Skill: Burning Heart's effect is activated by the user taking a hit from either a physical or magical source that results in the transference of kinetic energy; the moment that an attack comes into contact with the user, the user's magical aura goes into effect as a faint burst which the kinetic energy transferred through melee and projectile based attacks the moment that they come into contact with the user, absorbing the shock of an impact and reducing the effect it would have on the user's frame to the absolute minimum, effectively draining the kinetic energy from the incoming blow, redirecting it in the blink of an eye as the user's Magic Origin works as a vacuum, sucking the energies into their magic origin and storing them within the user's body within questions. This allows the user to redirect a portion of the kinetic energy of the damage they receive from their foe and transmogrify it into magical power and kinetic energy; there, the user accumulates it within their body; which also boosts their parameters and abilities sufficiently. They are able to absorb energies that they come in contact with; the efficiency of this conversion of flame into magic and physical power raises the more damage that the user takes, and it can easily be seen by that the end of the battle, the user's strength and magical power would have become even as powerful as a Guild Ace, if not more; as the combat becomes more intense the user becomes faster and stronger due to Magic Skill: Burning Heart. Due to focusing around draining and redirecting kinetic energy, heat slowly but surely builds up as flames are generated with every strike that the user receives with Burning Heart activated; fire swirls around them while their eyes turn red; as their power rises, an aura of orange-yellow flame begins to surround their entirety. If the user is damaged to the point of being on the verge of death, possibly an enormous amount of magical power enough to destroy everything before their eyes will be saved up; essentially, the user can win by reversal. Essentially, the user at near death gains enough extra damage on their attacks to reduce the opponent's survivability by a relatively wide margin, in addition to increasing the radius of most of their moves; essentially giving the user a wider range of attack. Magic Skill: Burning Heart also increases the user's power when they're nearly out of stamina; both these factors combined give the user a relatively large chance to stage a comeback. The properties of Magic Skill: Burning Heart act as a double-edged sword however, where the user's attacks are simply "powerful" when they're mostly fine; as such, the user has to be battered and bloody to fight effectively, where they're then vulnerable to high damage themselves. However, the user can still feel pain and get injured, so while they can stomach regularly powerful blows, if the enemy attempts a crushing blow by an S-Class spell, it will simply prove that the spell's effectiveness is relative to the user's own durability, meaning that the user isn't invincible. Trivia *Magic Skill: Snapchance Fist was inspired by Yang Xiao Long's Semblance from the web animation RWBY. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Skill Category:Perchan